Twilight Prank
by catuethecashew
Summary: Peter is always messing with poor ol' Captain Hook. One evening, though, the man decides to teach the boy a lesson... EVENTUAL SLASH Hook x Peter ...kinda dark. Sorry. I'm sick.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Ok, gaiz. So, I really like Captain Hook x Peter Pan, and I have found several fanfics depicting the pairing. However…one stood out for me - mainly because it was so hardcore and disturbing. O.O So…me being a jerk…I decided I wanted to rewrite it. But then I had to come up with some sort of back story and plot that didn't have anything to do with sex in it, and so this came up. Please note that this story does not use the plot that the original authoress came up with. Not even the name is the same. Just wanted to put that out there.

I really give this girl props, though. She is BOLD.

T.T I'm such a horrible writer…

Forgot to add that I don't own the characters whatsoever...just having fun. Peter Pan belongs to Disney and J. M. Barrie.

* * *

Damn that kid. His body stayed young forever – did that mean his mind was forever immature?

Hook really wished the boy would learn to grow up and realize what an imbecile he was.

Really.

Hook was only enjoying some dark morning coffee on the deck of the ship when Never-Ever boy flew by and decided to create some mayhem.

The boy began by impersonating that damned clock in the crocodile. Then he swooped down, grabbed a bucket from one of the deck hands who was swabbing the deck, dunked it into the ocean, then flew overhead and promptly dumped the sea water onto Hook's head. Great. Now his coffee was salty.

Hook was thoroughly irritated and dripping wet. Pan laughed as the pirate looked like a cat that was forced into a bath.

The man's hands shook angrily as the boy flitted about, laughing like an idiot.

_One of these days, kid…One of these days…_

* * *

It was nearly dusk when Peter snuck back to Hook's ship after the bucket incident. Really, he couldn't control himself. He just had these urges to make the man as miserable as possible. Maybe it was because of the man's age, or the way Hook looked at him.

Peter shivered. Recently, the man's eyes had become dark and strange. They flashed dangerously at him every once in a while, as if Hook was planning something nasty.

Peter wouldn't put it past it him to seek revenge. After all, he was pretty rude to the man…

But naturally, Peter wanted to interfere with such scheming so he continued with his mischief…it was a vicious cycle.

This evening, he decided to be bolder in his tricks.

_What shall I do? Cut off his __other__ hand?_

Peter laughed at this thought. The captain would be so useless with no hands! Of course, that was far too violent for Pan's tastes, so he chose something less severe: he would cut the man's hair.

It was perfect. Just safe enough to not hurt the man, but to cause him enough anguish to make him yell at Pan.

Pan thought it was ridiculous how long the Captain's hair was anyway – why have long hair when you can have it short and be free? Of course, he had been told that letting your hair grow out was liberating, but he couldn't wrap his head around that.

_Your head and neck are trapped in a soft cage, and it's hot and annoying. Not to mention it's quite dangerous when flying – it could get caught on something or move into your eyes!_

Yes, Peter was sure short hair was the absolute best.

* * *

Captain Hook found himself warily standing out on the ship deck again that evening, frantically searching the skies for conniving, auburn-haired boys.

He chided himself though, on his anxiety.

_Afraid, are we, of a little twilight prank?__  
_

He calmed down enough, then, and leaned up against one of the large mast poles. It was a lovely evening. The sun had set, and the moon glittered over the ocean, its bright reflection disturbed by the waves. It was beautiful.

That was one reason why Hook loved being a pirate. You could enjoy life's simple pleasures, such as a starlit sky, without being cooped up inside or stuck in one place. Hook couldn't stand settling down. He wanted to be free, and being a pirate allowed just for that.

"Ha ha! Captain Hooooook!"

Oh great. It was Pan. Again.

Hook snapped his head upwards to see the red-head floating in front of one of the ship's sails. The boy swooped down, though, and reached for his small knife situated on his hip.

Hook's eyes widened. Surely the boy didn't mean to _kill_ him? Did he? Well. Hook couldn't allow a mere child attack him so he brandished his sword. It gleamed in the moonlight.

The boy took no heed, though, and flew closer.

_Just close enough so I can cut his stupid hair!_

But just when Peter neared the man to where he could slice off one lock, the knife was knocked from his hands and Hook grabbed the boy's arm and slammed him to the ship deck.

Hook was furious. Peter was terrified.

"Deciding to be more violent, now, are we?" The man asked cruelly. With a look to one of his men, the knife was promptly dropped into the ocean.

"No!"

"I can't believe you would go so far as to try and kill me, my boy." Hook said, ignoring Peter's protests.

Peter tried desperately to think of happy thoughts.

_Tink playing tricks on the Lost Boys…Hook getting chased by a crocodile…Meeting Wendy…_

None of it worked as the boy's terror overrode any happiness those thoughts may have created.

"If that's the way you want to play, I should just kill you right here, right now." The man pointed his sword at the boy's heaving chest.

"Kill you? Why-why would I do that? Killing is wrong! Only pirate scum like you do that! I would never stoop so low!"

Hook scoffed. "You came flying at me with your knife, boy. The only logical reason I could come up with was that you meant to do me harm!"

Peter could feel tears pricking at his eyes. He wasn't going to die, was he? Was Hook going to slice through his chest with his sword, coldly, without expression? The boy held back a choked sob.

"Afraid? You should be." The man smirked.

The dam broke loose at those words. Yes, he was afraid. And he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

He was more ashamed of pleading for his life.

"'m sorry! P-please! Don't kill me! I-I was only trying to cut your silly hair, I swear!" Tears poured down his face.

Hook wasn't remotely surprised at this. He knew that the boy didn't have it in him to kill; Hook just wanted to be sure and to teach the kid a lesson.

And a lesson the boy would get.

"My hair? Well then…" The man considered. "I suppose I could let you go…this time. But first…"

He slashed through the middle of the boy's green tunic, causing it to open up and reveal the boy's pale torso.

Pan was breathing heavily, now, his eyes wide in fear, and he desperately wondered just what it was Hook planned to do to him.

But the man just simply teased the boy by gliding his sword over his chest and stomach, lightly poking his skin so as to cause squeaks of terror.

Hook found it a bit amusing how the boy squirmed under his gaze, his body shaking like a leaf. Really, it was kind of nice how vulnerable Peter was.

_I'll have to explore that more, later on…_

If the boy even dared to return, that is.

"What-what're you doing? Just kill me al-already!"

Hook smiled. "Oh no. That wouldn't be fun at all. Besides, I have better things in mind for you, my dear boy."

Peter's eyes widened in curiosity – what could that possibly mean?

But then the tip of Hook's sword dug into his stomach and the fear returned.

"H-Hook?"

"Shh…my child. I'm simply marking you."

"Marking? Wha-what?!"

Again the man hushed him, but a bloodcurdling scream was let loose as soon as the sword dragged itself down his stomach, creating a wound.

It would be a large one.

Hook slashed into him several different times, in strange patterns. The man seemed quite delighted at the sound of Peter's cries for mercy.

When he was finally done, the boy's face was soaked in tears, his hair matted down with his sweat. His lip was bleeding as he had bit down on it to try and survive the pain.

"There. Much better." Hook remarked. He called over a deck hand, who brought him a bucket of water and a towel.

The man bent down near the boy and cleaned the bleeding wounds – which really weren't all that deep – with the wet cloth, earning hissing sounds of pain from the boy.

He then stood up and admired his handiwork.

The man had carved 'HOOK' into the boy's stomach.

Peter nearly fainted when he saw those four, awful letters cut into his skin.

He…He was branded!

"No…" He weakly moaned. "Noooo!"

He then curled in on himself, shaking, screaming to the heavens for some sort of help, wishing desperately to be taken somewhere else, far away from this dreadful pirate and his ship.

He called for Tink. The Lost Boys. Anyone.

But the ship was so far out in the middle of the ocean, now, that it didn't matter how much he screamed. His calls were swallowed up by the dark waters, and they were too far from the island for a single person to notice them.

The boy was in deep shit.

He desperately reached for happy thoughts – _home! Wendy and her brothers!_ Anything even remotely cheery, but it just didn't work.

How could he think of happy things at a time like this? How could he be happy when his mind was clouded with anguish and terror?

* * *

A/N

I'm a sick person. But it's the original authoress' fault. I didn't really mean for _that_ to happen, but it got so dark so quickly, and I couldn't stop it…

Hook got sick of Pan pushing him around, I guess.

Flame me, if you want…I probably deserve it after torturing poor Peter…

The name is a reference to the Vocaloid song "Twiright Prank" by mothy, btw. I couldn't think of anything better.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it a lot, but then, it also stresses me out. I'm pretty terrible at updating. I'm trying, though.

Sorry this chapter is pretty short. I have no inspiration right now. It doesn't help that school is starting soon. Ugghhhhhh

don't own anything...

* * *

"Fly away now, little boy." The command was indifferent. Almost...mocking.

Peter looked up at Hook indignantly, tears still pouring down his face.

"I...can't..." He grit through his teeth.

Hook quirked an eyebrow. Was it the pain or - ? Oh. Now this_..._this was simply delicious.

Hook laughed. " You can't fly now, can you? Too scared to think of happier times?"

The boy continued to sob. In pity? In anger? Peter wasn't sure which. He was sure that he hated Hook, though. Even more than before.

Hook thought the whole situation was hilarious. "Well then. I know exactly where to keep you."

The man scooped him up then, and yelled to Smee for some rope. He set the boy down – none too gently – in front of one of the mast poles and snatched the rope that was given to him.

"We can't have you jumping overboard, now can we?" He grinned, teeth flashing in the low light.

He tied the boy to the pole, making sure his hands were tied behind his back, as well, so he couldn't try to escape.

"There." He said finally.

The boy just looked away, glaring at nothing in particular.

His eyes still watered.

Peter hated that. He was weak! It didn't help that the cuts still hurt like hell. Peter swore he could feel more blood trickling down his stomach.

Well. If he died from blood loss, it would be Hook's fault. Peter wished it would happen.

"I hate you." The boy's voice was merely a whisper, but Hook heard it all the same.

"Oh? Well. Good to know that the feeling is mutual." Hook turned away then, smirking.

"Uh...Captain?"

"Yes, Smee?" His right-hand man was wringing his hands and fidgeting nervously. As per usual.

"D-Don't you think you were a bit harsh with the boy? You scarred him physically – and mentally – and he might need medical attention!"

Hook whipped around. "You dare question me?"

"N-No, sir! I'm just worried!"

"I taught the boy a lesson. He needed to learn that his little tricks were not welcome. And now...I own him. I have subdued my mortal enemy!"

Smee still looked uncomfortable. He knew Hook was obsessive, but not so much that he'd actually brand the kid. Sure he'd happily kill him. But own him? Like some sort of pet?

Hook sighed irritably. "Fine, Smee. You may see to his well-being. Don't let him bleed all over the place."

The captain was curious at this change as well. He could kill the kid – that would be especially easy in the state Pan was in - but the thought of it bored him now. Why kill an enemy when you can break them and watch them fall to your feet in submission?

It would be a long, arduous process, as even in his despair Peter was feisty.

But it would be interesting. And oh, so rewarding.

Hook could almost lick his lips thinking about Peter worshipping the ground he walked on.

Yes – Hook was sure this was right. After all, wouldn't the boy have wanted to do this if the situation were the other way around?

He thought so.

* * *

A/N

So...there we have it.

I like the idea of revenge from one of the reviews, so maybe, just 97% maybe, that will happen.

Heheheheheheh.


End file.
